dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Star Dragon Ball Saga
The Black Star Dragon Ball Saga is the the introductory arc of the Dragon Ball GT series, taking place 5 (according to the Daizenshuu)/10 (according to the FUNimation Dub) years after the end of Dragon Ball Z. This is also the part of the series that tried to recapture the spirit of Dragon Ball with its more comical adventurous tone rather than the serious nature of Dragon Ball Z. Due to this, many fans were disappointed, so FUNimation had cut the first 16 episodes of this saga and began Dragon Ball GT with episode 17, and a recap episode at the start. However, they have now released the first 16 episodes of this saga under the title the Lost Episodes. In Japan, it aired beginning February 1996. This saga in the US is part of Season One. Plot Goku's Ordeal The series begins with Goku and Uub fighting in the depths of Kami's Lookout, and they damage it in the process. Meanwhile, three robots sneak their way into the Lookout. The robots are being controlled by none other than Emperor Pilaf and his assistants, Shu and Mai. They are much older since last seen on Dragon Ball. The three have come to the Lookout to find the Black Star Dragon Balls, alternate balls that were created by Kami before he and King Piccolo separated. However, these balls had been hidden away. While they're discussing the nature of the Dragon Balls, Goku and Uub exit from the depths of the Lookout, and we find out Uub has officially finished his training. After the two are fully healed, Uub bids Goku, Dende, and Mr. Popo farewell and leaves. Goku grabs a bite to eat and is on the verge of following him out of the Lookout when Emperor Pilaf activates the Black Star Dragon Balls, calling forth a red colored Shenron for his wish. Goku walks in on them in the middle of the summoning and Emperor Pilaf remembers him despite the fact that such a long time had passed. He orders Mai and Shu to kill Goku with their rockets, but Goku easily halts the missiles in midair without setting them off. This causes Emperor Pilaf to get angry and he blurts out "I really wish you were still a kid, so I could teach you a thing or two!". The red Shenron overhears the accidental wish and grants it, turning Goku back into a twelve year old kid. At first, Goku thinks it's no big deal, despite the obvious worrying of the likes of King Kai, Dende, and Mr. Popo, and heads back to Earth. While moving around the city, he runs into his granddaughter, Pan, although she does not seem to recognize him at first. Not until a visiting Master Roshi points him out does she realize who the boy is. Later, Goku breaks the news of his downsizing to his wife, Chi-Chi, who of course does not take it so well; Gohan and Videl, are almost equally dumbfounded by this recent mishap. However, it gets worse as King Kai brings news that when a wish is granted using the Black Star Dragon Balls, the planet that the balls were used on eventually explodes within one year's time, due to the huge amount of energy needed to grant the wish. Making matters more dire is that the Black Star Dragon Balls are spread across the entire universe rather than the planet. The only way to stop Earth from complete destruction is to find all the Black Star Dragon Balls and bring them back. Soon, Bulma gets to work on a spaceship while Goku, who recruits Trunks and Goten (with the help of Vegeta) prepares for their journey. It's now time for the big launch. Trunks and Goku enter the ship, but Goten receives a call from his girlfriend and he stands outside to talk on his cell phone. Videl and Gohan search for Pan, but she is nowhere in sight. Inside the ship, Pan is waiting for Goku and Trunks to enter. She presses the ignition switch and the ship leaps into space. Goten is left behind as a loose component of the ship falls off and lands by Bulma's feet. Planet Imecka On their first stop, they are forced to pick up a robot who calls himself Giru since the robot had swallowed their Dragon Radar and fused with it, thus becoming the group's radar for the journey. Once they reach planet Imecka, Goku, Trunks, and Pan stay at a hotel. Once they realize that they are being charged a fortune for every little aspect of the room, they decide to leave. After coming across Imecka's forces, they are labeled as criminals and are posted in the wanted ads across the city. After they realize that the citizens are extremely poor and living in poverty, Goku decides to step up to the leader of Imecka, who happens to be the greedy Lord Don Kee. With the assistance of his bodyguard Ledgic and his thugs Sheila and Gale, Don Kee has made a fortune on the planet, bankrupting the rest of the population. After he tries to have Goku's ship torn apart for scraps, Goku, Pan, and Trunks try to save their ship. And after Goku, Pan, and Trunks attack Don Kee's mansion compound and easily defeat Sheila and Gale, Don Kee is forced to unleash a few traps. These prove to be insufficient and Ledgic appears from behind the three meddlers. Ledgic unveils a few attacks against Goku, including expanding chains and razor-sharp dual blades, which he magically summons. Even after posing to be a formidable foe and revealing to Goku that he is well aware of Goku's Saiyan ancestry, Ledgic is still toppled by Goku's attack. Admiring Goku's skill, Ledgic decides not to struggle against him. Don Kee then commands Ledgic to get up and defeat them, but Ledgic decides to kick him aside instead. Goku has freed the people of Imecka and they thank him. They continue their journey for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Goku, Trunks, and Pan land on another planet and they find that a monster named Zoonama is causing earthquakes by flicking his whiskers in order to scare the people into giving him a bride. Goku and Pan disguise Trunks as "Trunksette" and he pretends to go away with Zoonama. Once they find out that he is not in control of the quakes and they happen spontaneously, Zoonama asks for forgiveness from the town and just as Goku, Pan, and Trunks are about to depart and continue their journey, a mysterious fellow steals their Dragon Ball. The Luud Cult The thief is revealed to be Bon Para of the Para Para Brothers. Along with Don Para and Son Para, he returns the Dragon Ball to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy of the Luud Cult. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy is dressed in a robe and wields a long whip. It is revealed that Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy is collecting energy to feed into Luud, a huge mechanical menace who is currently inactive. Followers of the cult watch as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy turns one of his subordinates into a doll for failing to retrieve a Dragon Ball. It becomes apparent to the Para Para Brothers that failure is not an option. They are told that another Dragon Ball was in the possession of Goku, Trunks, and Pan. They brought one back but foolishly missed another. They are sent back to retrieve the ball. The Para Para Brothers follow Goku, Pan, and Trunks into the intergalactic behive Beehay, where they assume the trio will be eliminated by Mouma. However, as the three are successful in surviving the dangers, the Para Para Brothers decide to step in and steal their remaining Dragon Ball and reveal a body-hypnotizing technique to them: a break dance called Para Para Boogie which they can't control. After they are placed under the hypnosis, the Para Para Brothers try to steal the other Dragon Ball. They are almost successful in their endeavor, but they are followed by the angered Z Fighters, who move to knock them out while they were approaching the Luud Cult. They proceed to tie up the Para Para Brothers and drag them to the Luud cult. Once there, they toss them in front of Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy. The Cardinal is not in a forgiving mood and the Para Para Brothers are then turned into dolls and fed to Luud for their failure. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy turns Pan into a doll as well, but before he can eliminate her, Dolltaki steps in and decides to add her to his doll collection. Dolltaki is a central orator for the Luud cult and he gives a speech to Luud's followers for sacrificing themselves for the greater good. As Goku and Trunks are occupied by Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Dolltaki begins to play around with his new Pan doll. He receives a transmission from Dr. Myuu, who tells him to feed the doll to Luud, as it holds a tremendous amount of energy, but Dolltaki protects the doll, expressing his strong liking for the doll. After Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy is defeated, it is revealed that his whip has a mind of its own as it transforms into a golden monster with extended arms named Mutchy. This demonic incarnation proceeds to battle Goku on a platform and is posing to be a threat until he is blasted from behind by Trunks. After Luud is unleashed and activated, the humongous Machine Mutant goes on a rampage, battling Goku. Its eyes light up as its arms rotate extremely quickly, resembling propellers. Goku's blasts bounce off as if they were nothing. Then, as Dolltaki is also fed to Luud along with Pan as a last resort by Dr. Myuu to conquer the fighters, Luud becomes super-powered and continues to attack Goku. Inside of Luud, the people who were turned into dolls try to contemplate a plan to take down Luud. The Para Para Brothers sing a tune which forces Dolltaki to reveal Luud's weakness. After it is revealed that Luud's weakness lies in a red cell above his heart, Goku must time his attack to fall in sync with Luud's interior. After some unsuccessful attempts, Goku is able to take down the enormous machine by targeting the correct spot. Everyone who was inside of Luud is released and they are no longer dolls. Rather, they are freed and returned to their normal state. Goku, Pan, and Trunks continue their journey. Dolltaki makes a journey of his own in order to report back to Dr. Myuu. However, he is met with General Rilldo instead, who informs him of his failure. He then proceeds to relay a message to Dolltaki that Dr. Myuu ordered his execution. Rilldo eliminates Dolltaki with a direct blast to his face and proceeds to contact Dr. Myuu. Planet M-2 Giru reveals that planet M-2 is his home planet and that they should make a stop there. The Z Fighters oblige. They find the planet nearly deserted except for a few robots designed similar to Giru running around. Giru then leads the heroes into the hands of their enemy. The heroes are unaware of Giru's past and the fact that he is an operational instrument of General Rilldo's base. It is further revealed that Giru was sent to lure the heroes there in order to extract their Dragon Balls and their biological data. This is an apparent trap as General Rilldo's Sigma Force proceeds to capture Goku and Trunks. The Sigma Force includes the robot units of Commander Nezi, Ribet, Natt, and Bizu. The Sigma Force robot elites, led by Commander Nezi, take Pan away in order to use her as a guinea pig in their operations. Goku and Trunks are attacked by Bizu, one of the Sigma Force. Bizu proceeds to absorb them into his construct as they try their best to combat the robot. The story is continued in the Baby Saga. Characters Major characters *Goku *Trunks *Pan *Giru *Dr. Myuu Supporting characters Battles featured *Goku vs. Sheila & Gale *Goku vs. Ledgic *Bon Para vs. Goku, Trunks, & Pan *Goku vs. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy *Goku vs. Mutchy *Luud vs. Goku & Trunks DVDs *Lost Episodes - Reaction (1-3) *Lost Episodes - Rejection (4-6) *Lost Episodes - Ruination (7-9) *Lost Episodes - Conviction (10-12) *Lost Episodes - Activation (13-16) Episode list Black Star Dragon Ball Saga #Mysterious Dragon Balls Appear!! Goku Turns into a Child!? (February 7th, 1996) #I'm the Star! Pan Blasts Off for Outer Space!! (February 14th, 1996) #Super-Greedy!! The Merchant Planet Imegga (February 21tst, 1996) #Wanted!! A Manhunt for Gokū!? (February 28th, 1996) #Finding a Strong Guy!! Ledgic the Bodyguard (March 6th, 1996) #It's Going to Hurt a Little!? Gokū the Dentist (March 13th, 1996) #Beloved Honey!? Trunks is the Bride (March 20th, 1996) #Even Gokū Gets Whacked!! Full-Force Whisker Power (April 17th, 1996) #Oh, Crap!! Gokū Plunges into a Trap Planet!? (April 24th, 1996) #A Dancing Attack!? Bonpappaa!! (May 1st, 1996) #Lood's Curse!? Pan Turned into a Doll (May 8th, 1996) #The Oracle of God is Super-Annoying!! Lood Maneuvers (May 15th, 1996) #This is the Boss!? The Mysterious Scientist, Myū (May 22nd, 1996) #Right on the Rhythm!? Lood Capture!! (June 5th, 1996) #Now She's Running Off!! Pan's Desertion!? (May 12th, 1996) #Machine Planet M2... Giru the Traitor (May 19th, 1996) The Black Star Dragon ball Saga (The Lost Episodes) FUNimation's Episode Titles #A Devastating Wish #Pan Blasts Off #Terror on Imecka #The Most Wanted List #Goku vs. Ledgic #Like Pulling Teeth #Trunks, the Bride #Whisker Power #Lord Luud #Dance and Attack #Lord Luud's Curse #The Last Oracle of Luud #The Man Behind The Curtain #The Battle Within #Beginning of The End #Giru's Checkered Past Category:Dragon Ball GT sagas